Harry Potter und der Eid der Sidhe
by Ayumi21
Summary: Dies hier ist eine Geschichte über einen gefallenen Mann. Einer gebrochenen Seele. Einem verlorenen Wesen. Severus Snape hatte alles was ihm je wichtig gewesen war, in einer einzigen Nacht verloren. Jedoch sollte sich das Blatt wenden ...
1. Chapter 1 - Eine neue Familie

**Titel: **Harry Potter und der Eid der Sidhe

**Info: **Diese Geschichte beginnt ab Band 1 und ist in die verschiedenen Jahrgänge unterteilt.

**Hauptpairing: **Harry Potter x ?, Severus Snape x Narzissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere, sowie die Orte aus den Büchern gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern habe mir lediglich die Figuren ausgeliehen.

Severus Snape war ein zynischer, egozentrischer Mann Anfang Zwanzig und sowohl seine düsteren Roben als auch die ungepflegten fettigen schwarzen Haare, welche das bleiche Gesicht mit den dunklen kohlefarbenen Augen umrahmten, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei ihn sympathischer erscheinen zu lassen. Aus diesem Grund war es ein Leichtes für die Leute, ihn in eine bestimmte Schublade zu stecken. Ihn und das herunter gekommene Haus am Ende der Straße Spinner's End, welches er bewohnte.

Doch selbst die wildesten Spekulationen der Leute über ihren eigenartigen Nachbarn, konnten der Wahrheit nicht ferner sein. Denn Severus Snape war weder ein Drogendealer, noch ein ärmlicher Künstler. Nein, der mittelgroße Mann mit den schulterlangen dunklen Haaren war ein waschechter Zauberer.

Leider konnte selbst er nicht alle Probleme mit Magie lösen und genau hier beginnt diese Geschichte.

Vielleicht habt ihr angenommen, es gäbe einen ehrenvollen Kampf von Mann zu Mann, wortwitzige Duelle und einen charmanten gutaussehenden Helden. Nun, da muss ich euch enttäuschen. Es gab zwar einen Kampf, jedoch konnte der nicht heimtückischer sein als dieser und ich denke nicht, dass Severus sehr erpicht darauf wäre, ausgerechnet die Rolle des Helden zu übernehmen. Jedenfalls noch nicht …

Genau dieser Ansicht war auch die ziemlich ernst dreinblickende Frau, welche soeben wie aus dem Nichts direkt in dem schmuddeligen Vorgarten seines Anwesens erschien. Ihr Haupt wurde von einem schief sitzenden spitz zulaufenden Hut gekrönt, unter dem ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt waren. Außerdem trug sie einen dunklen Umhang und in ihrer Hand befand sich ein immer noch funkensprühender Holzstab.

Keine fünf Sekunden später erschien neben ihr noch eine weitere Person, mit einem kleinen Bündel in den Händen. Bei dem Neuankömmling handelte es sich um einen alten Mann, dessen silberne Haare weit über seinen Rücken fielen und dessen Gesicht größtenteils von einem zerzausten Bart verborgen wurde. Aus eben jedem faltigen Antlitz strahlten zwei blaue wachsame Augen, die hinter halbmondförmigen Gläsern steckten.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass das keine gute Idee ist, Albus."

In sich hinein schmunzelnd entgegnete der Angesprochene, kein Geringerer als Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hiesiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der wohl besten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei: „Meine Liebe, es gibt niemanden dem ich mehr vertraue und ich denke, es gibt keinen besseren Platz für ihn hin." Damit blickte er liebevoll zu dem kleinen Wesen in seinen Armen hinunter, welches friedlich schlief.

Professor McGonagall, die bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu widersprechen änderte ihre Meinung nach einem weiteren Glucksen seitens des Direktors und deutete stattdessen mit einer ausholenden Geste auf den herunter gekommenen Garten. „Hier soll er aufwachsen? Sehen Sie sich um, dass kann kaum ein geeigneter Platz für ein Kind sein."

„Sie haben natürlich Recht, meine Liebe. Dennoch bleibe ich dabei: Es ist das Beste für ihn – für ihn und auch für Severus."

„Hmpf.", ein undeutliches Gemurmel folgte, bevor sie ihr Gesicht missbilligend verzog. „Wie Ihr meint, Albus. Wie Ihr – habt Ihr das gehört?"

Hektische Schritte seitens des Hauses erklangen, dicht gefolgt von dem surrend Geräusch der anspringenden Lichtern der Einfahrt und mit einem harsch hervorgestoßenen: „Wer wagt es, unbefugt mein Grundstück zu betreten?", wurde die vom Wetter verzogene hölzerne Tür aufgerissen. Zum Vorschein kam ein dürrer halbnackter Mann mit fleckigen Wangen, blutunterlaufenen Augen und nur die charakteristische Hakennase erinnerte noch entfernt an Snape.

„Guten Abend, Severus." Mit einer mitfühlenden Geste wollte der Schulleiter dem sichtlich trauernden Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter klopfen, jedoch wich dieser wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier zurück.

Albus ließ sich davon aber nicht abhalten. Zuerst übergab er das immer noch schlafende Kind an Minerva McGonagall, bevor er dem zitternden Zauberer einfach folgte und dieser sich schon bald schluchzend in einer halsbrecherischen Umarmung wieder fand. McGonagall blickte derweil beschämt weg. Sie wusste, dass es der junge Mann nicht gutheißen würde, ausgerechnet von seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin in dieser Verfassung gesehen zu werden.

„Severus, du musst dich zusammen reißen. Es gibt eine Aufgabe für dich."

Der Angesprochene wurde leicht weg geschoben und eindringlich fixiert. „Severus, ich weiß dein Verlust war gewaltig. Dennoch brauchen wir Dich jetzt oder besser gesagt – ER braucht Dich."

Und genau in diesem Moment erklang das Weinen eines kleinen Babys.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nichts als Ärger

„_Severus, du musst dich zusammen reißen. Es gibt eine Aufgabe für dich."_

Während Severus völlig perplex auf das schreiende Etwas in Professor McGonagalls Armen starrte, blickte sich der ältere Silberhaarige misstrauisch um. Schließlich konnte man heutzutage nicht vorsichtig genug sein und wer wusste schon, welch finstere Kreaturen nach dem Leben des kleinen Waisen trachteten?

Doch trotz seiner beachtlichen Fähigkeiten, konnte er niemand entdecken.

Wie hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass im schützenden Mantel der Nacht Wesen lauerten, welche mit Argusaugen die Schritte seines Schützlings verfolgten? Keiner von ihnen hätte die im Dunkeln verborgene hochgewachsene Gestalt wahrnehmen können, obwohl diese sich nicht sonderlich Mühe gaben, sich zu verstecken.

„Bist du sicher, dass er es ist?"

Ihre Stimme klang klar, aber eigenartigerweise gleichzeitig monoton. Trotzdem wäre sie wahrscheinlich als menschlich durchgegangen, hätten sie nicht die regenbogenfarbenen, schrägstehenden Augen, als eine Angehörige des alten Volkes verraten. Eben jene Merkmale hefteten sich nun auf ihren deutlich kleineren Begleiter.

Dieser hatte ein dunkelhäutiges Gesicht, reichte ihr nur knapp bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel und besaß lange Füße und ebenso lange, spitz zulaufende Finger, welche er momentan ineinander verschlungen hatte. Zwischen diesen barg Griphook, wie der Kobold hieß, ein glänzendes Schmuckstück das sehr zu seinem Leidwesen im Augenblick, wie ein Herz pulsierte.

„Kein Zweifel oder bezichtigst du mich des Lügens, Aine?"

Ohne den Blick von dem garstigen Kobold zu nehmen, entgegnete die Brünette in der ihr eigenen, gleich bleibenden monotonen Tonlage: „Es ist mir einerlei, ob du die Wahrheit sprichst oder mehr verschweigst, als gut für dich ist. Jedoch, sollte sich heraus stellen, dass du deine Aufgabe nicht wahrnimmst, werde ich vor meiner Zeit zurückkehren. Und nun, händige es mir aus."

Natürlich gefiel dem ebenso magischen Wesen die Drohung nicht im Geringsten. Ungeachtet dessen überreichte er der Fei nur allzu gern das verfluchte Amulett, in dessen Mitte sich ein faustgroßer Bernstein befand. Dennoch, die alterslose Frau zögerte für seinen Geschmack zu lange, bevor sie es sich mit den Worten: „Bis in zehn Jahren." um den Hals legte und somit wieder vollständig mit den Schatten verschmolz.

Griphook, der diese Eigenheit ihrer Rasse kannte, zog zwecks der aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Showeinlage eine böse Grimasse, während er mit diversen gezischten Flüchen auf den Lippen, ebenso lautlos wie die Fei verschwand.

Das von alle dem niemand der Anwesenden etwas mit bekam, lag einzig und allein an der Magie der beiden Abkömmlinge der alten Völker, welche durch einen uralten Pakt zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen worden waren. Durch einen Pakt und ein kleines Häufchen Mensch namens Harry Potter.

Das dieser sich indes viel mehr für den finster drein blickenden Mann vor sich interessierte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich bekam er nicht alle Tage etwas anderes zu sehen, als den Rauschebart von Dumbledore. Somit beschäftigte er sich nur zu gerne damit, seinem zukünftigen Pflegevater voller Hingabe ins Ohr zu brüllen.

Severus hingegen blickte voller Abscheu auf den mittlerweile hochroten Kopf des Babys und mit einem dezenten Schnüffeln in die südlichere Richtung, verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zusehends.

„DAS kann unter keinen Umständen euer Ernst sein! Es ist eine reinste Idiotie. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet ICH mich um Potters Kind kümmern?"

Anscheinend hatte Albus mit einem Einwand gerechnet, denn er bediente sich seiner Lieblingsmethode: Der Überzeugung. „Mein lieber Junge, ich denke du vergisst eines: Harry ist auch Lillys Sohn."

In diesem Moment konnte man sehen, wie Severus Widerstand Stück für Stück in sich zusammenbrach und er letztendlich mit einem kläglichen Seufzen nickte.

Nach diesem kleinen Sieg standen die drei Zauberer einige Minuten lang einfach nur da und während McGonagall versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, erlosch das Funkeln in den Augen Dumbledores, während er dem gebrochenen Schwarzhaarigen neben Harry auch einen kleinen Beutel mit Gold überreichte. Man sah ihm mit jeder Handlung, deutlich jeden Tag seines bisher langen Lebens an und doch rang er sich auch zum Letzten durch.

„Severus, darf ich dich noch um eine Sache bitten?"

Der silberhaarige Zauberer erwartete gar keine Antwort, denn er fuhr ungehindert fort: „Mein Guter, bitte verwöhne den Jungen nicht zu sehr. Der Ruhm darüber, dass er den dunklen Lord besiegt hat, soll ihm schließlich nicht zu Kopfe steigen."

Damit wandte er sich an die Professorin, die der kleinen Rede mit skeptischen Blick gefolgt war und murmelte: „Nun, Minerva. Wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren. Lass uns … zu den Feiern gehen."

Das Severus bei den letzten, beinahe freudig hervor gestoßenen Worten sich vor Ekel beinahe übergeben hätte, bekam der Schulleiter nicht mehr mit. Seine Vertreterin hingegen sah es und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass der kleine Harry in guten Händen sein würde.

Snape hingegen besah sich des Bündels nochmal genauer und ging schließlich mit dem zappelnden Kind zurück in sein bisher noch ungeheiztes Haus. Dabei murmelte er: „Schrei du nur, wenigstens einer von uns, der seinem Unmut freien Lauf lassen kann."

Nach diesem Satz waren beinahe drei lange Jahre ins Land gezogen und Severus war sich eines gewiss: Das war der Anfang vom Ende seines ruhigen Dasein gewesen. Ab da hatte er sich mit zum bersten vollen Windeln, ekligen Kinderkrankheiten und noch widerlicheren Essenschlachten auseinander setzen müssen. Er hatte nach einigen nicht lustigen Aktionen seines Ziehsohnes all seine Trankzutaten verstecken müssen und wenn er noch einmal Bananenbrei an den Kopf bekommen würde, würde er den Quälgeist nur noch mit Kauknochen füttern.

Wieso hatte er nochmal dieser Farce zugestimmt?

Ach ja, er erinnerte sich: Es lag allein an Lilly.

Aber wann hatte es schon einmal nicht an der rothaarigen Hexe gelegen, wenn er sich selbst in eine haarsträubende Situation gebracht hatte? Hatte sich seit ihrer Bekanntschaft, nicht immer alles nur um sie gedreht?

Dieses Mal jedoch wurde dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt.

Wieso traf es nur immer ihn? Jetzt sollte er neben Harry, auch noch diese Bälger in Hogwarts beaufsichtigen. Lehrer für Zaubertränke! Pah! Dass er jetzt ein Kindermädchen für Harry benötigte, hatte den Alten natürlich herzlich wenig interessiert. Meinte dieser doch glatt zu ihm, er könne ihn während des Unterrichts bei Hagrid lassen. Ausgerechnet bei dem! Wahrscheinlich wäre Harry schneller von irgendwelchen Monstern verspeist, als er Alraunenwurzel sagen konnte.

„Tz. Als wäre dieses haarige Ding ein geeigneter Kinderbetreuer."

„Severus, mein Lieber. Was führt dich zu so früher Stunde zu uns?"

Den gemurmelten Fluch seines Besuchers ignorierte der weißblonde, hochgewachsene Reinblüter geflissentlich. Dafür nahm er sich eine Tasse des köstlich duftenden Tees und spähte mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu dem kleinen, etwa vierjährigen Jungen, der sich neben seinem alten Bekannten eher umständlich hingestellt hatte.

Da dieser jedoch nicht zu einer Antwort ansetzte, sondern seinen Blick mied, stellte Lucius nach einem weiteren Schluck Earl Grey seine Tasse seufzend zurück auf das kleine gläserne Tischchen und statt nochmal zu versuchen ein Gespräch mit Severus anzufangen, beugte der Langhaarige sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinunter, welcher ihn mit großen, grünen Kulleraugen fasziniert ansah.

„Und wer bist du, junger Mann?"

Der Kleine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah hilfesuchend zu Snape. Dieser nickte ihm nur grimmig zu und so tapste das Kind schniefend auf das tadellos gekleidete Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy zu. Direkt vor diesem blieb er stehen, zog sich die rutschende, schwarze Hose hoch und wisperte: „Harry, Sir."

Lucius musste sehr stark an sich halten, um nicht prustend los zu lachen. Es sah einfach zu köstlich aus, wie sich die Miniaturausgabe des Patenonkels seines Sohnes immer wieder hilfesuchend zu eben diesem umwandte und Severus ihn einfach nur in Grund und Boden starrte.

„Harry, also? Ich heiße Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

Gepaart mit dieser Floskel streckte er dem Kind seine Hand entgegen und dann geschah es: Ein entwaffnendes Lächeln zusammen mit einem Paar funkelnder Smaragde trafen den Blonden und dieser lächelte wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, jemand anderen als einem Familienmitglied ehrlich zu, während der kleine Wicht ihm voller Eifer die Hand schüttelte.

Das er gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand versuchte nach Lucius Haaren zu greifen, bemerkte der Ältere sehr wohl. Jedoch quittierte er den Versuch mit einem weiteren milden Lächeln, während er seine Haare schnell außer Reichweite vorwitziger Kinderfinger brachte.

„Nein, Harry. Das sind meine, hörst du? Meine."

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu dem stillvoll eingerichteten Salon erneut. Eine zierliche Blondine schritt würdevoll herein, dicht gefolgt von einem kleinen Jungen mit einer unverkennbaren Ähnlichkeit zu Lucius.

„Das mein Junge sind Narzissa, meine Ehefrau und mein Sohn, Draco."

Harry, der zuerst bewundernd zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen geblickt hatte, lief plötzlich wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind los, wobei er sich mehrmals seine Hose wieder an Ort und Stelle ziehen musste, bevor er mit ungelenken Schritten Draco erreichte und den Anderen kurzer Hand an den Haaren zog.

Dabei rief er jauchzend und mit kindlicher Freude: „Meins, meins, meins!"

Den betölpelten Gesichtsausdruck von Lucius, verpasste er dabei leider. Genauso wie er auch nicht das zurückhaltende warme Lächeln seines Vaters und dessen gemurmelte Worte: „Das ist mein Kleiner.", vernahm.


	3. Chapter 3 - Freund oder Feind

_Dabei rief er mit kindlicher Freude: „Meins, meins, meins!"_

Draco Lucius Malfoy, wie der angegriffene, vierjährige Junge mit vollem Namen hieß, begann nach dem frontalen Angriff, wie ein Mädchen zu kreischen und versuchte sofort den schwarzhaarigen Wirbelwind von sich weg zu bekommen. Leider erzielte er dabei wenig Erfolg und so kam es, dass sich wenige Minuten später, beide Hosenmatze balgend und wälzend auf dem marmorierten Fußboden wieder fanden.

„Lass los!"

„Nein! Meins!"

„Aauuaaa!"

„Meins, meins, meins!"

Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden Dracos nachfolgende Protestlaute immer wieder von seinem glucksenden Lachen durchbrochen, weil Harry dazu übergegangen war, den größeren Jungen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch zu kitzeln. Dass dieser das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, stand außer Frage.

Von der darauffolgenden Kitzelschlacht wurden die Blicke aller gefesselt und erst die schnarrende Stimme von Severus, ließ die zwei Kinder in ihrem wilden Treiben innehalten. Das die beiden anderen Erwachsenen zu perplex, über die ausgelassene Stimmung ihres ansonsten eher ruhigen Kindes gewesen waren, konnte der ganz blass gewordene Mann nur allzu gut nachvollziehen.

Denn Malfoy Junior neigte nur sehr selten dazu, sich wie ein Kind in seinem Alter zu benehmen. Natürlich war er verzogen und wollte nur das Beste vom Besten besitzen. Dessen aber ungeachtet wurde er nie in Gegenwart anderer Personen laut, machte sich nur selten schmutzig und mied die anderen reinblütigen Kinder so gut es ging.

Severus vermutete ja, dass sein Patensohn hinter der verschlossenen Fassade, eine sensible und verletzliche Seele verbarg. Aber Lucius wollte davon nichts hören. Sein Sohn sei kein verweichlichter Squib, sondern der Erbe eines uralten Geschlechts und somit allein dadurch besser, als alle anderen und das wüsste dieser auch.

Alles Humbug, wenn man Snape nach seiner Meinung fragen würde.

Was natürlich niemand tat …

Banausen!

Alle samt.

Allerdings hoffte der dunkelhaarige, eher zurückgezogene Mann gerade auch deswegen, dass sein lebhafter Harry den Blonden nicht noch mehr verschrecken würde. Wahrscheinlich war die Sorge, um das Wohl seines Patensohnes auch der Grund, weshalb in seiner nachfolgenden Rüge eine Spur Ungeduld zu viel mit schwang: „Harry, hör auf mit dem Unsinn. Wir sind Gäste und dein Verhalten ist völlig inakzeptabel."

So schnell konnten Narzissa und Lucius überhaupt nicht reagieren, wie der kleine Junge plötzlich von ihrem Sohn herunter kletterte und mit gesenktem Kopf, auf den erwachsenen Zauberer zu stolperte. Den Bund seiner immer wieder nach unten rutschenden Hose, hielt der kleine Wicht dabei mit beiden Händen fest umklammert. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, untermalt von dem anhaltenden Glucksen seitens Draco, bis Harry endlich den gespielt angesäuerten Severus erreichte: „Entschuldige, Dada."

„Du musst dich nicht nur bei mir entschuldigen."

„Is' gut.", mit schlurfenden Schritten und immer noch gesenktem Haupt machte sich der kleine Strubbelkopf wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Draco. Das dieser seinen Rivalen mit argwöhnisch zusammen gekniffenen Augen verfolgte, während er schnaufend seine Haare wieder glatt zu streichen versuchte, gab dem Ganzen eine gewisse absurde Note. Und als Harry dann auch noch direkt vor ihm stehen blieb, um sich kleinlaut und ohne aufzusehen zu entschuldigen, verharrte nicht nur der vierjährige Malfoy plötzlich mitten in seiner Bewegung.

Staunend konnten die drei Erwachsenen nun mit verfolgten, wie sich Harrys Miene von einem Moment auf den anderen veränderte. Er hickste und seine Unterlippe begann gefährlich zu beben, dabei trat gleichzeitig ein hinterlistiges Funkeln in seine Augen. Natürlich bemerkten sie auch die verstohlenen Blicke, die der Grünäugige augenblicklich zu sowohl Severus, als auch zu Narzissa warf.

Was hatte der Bengel nur vor?

Ein weiterer Blick folgte, der dieses Mal Lucius galt, bevor Harry mit einem plötzlich hinterhältigen Lächeln, welches eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Severus hervorrief, seine Hand nach Draco ausstreckte: „Ich bin Harry und wenn du meins sein willst, bekommst du Schokolade, oder Dada?"

Der darauffolgende verschmitzte Blick von strahlend grauen Kinderaugen und der schief gelegte Kopf Dracos, bevor dieser dann auch noch ziemlich Malfoy-like fragte: „Wie viel?", brachten das Fass zum überlaufen.

So war es an Lucius, die Stimmung noch weiter aufzulockern.

Mit einem zuerst kleinen Grinsen, dass schnell zu einem lauten Lachen ausartete, bei dem er sich sogar den Bauch halten musste, prustete Lucius los. Natürlich nicht, ohne Severus einen erheiternden Blick zu zuwerfen. „Tut mir …hahaha… leid, Severus. Das ist … hahaha … einfach zu köstlich!"

Das die beiden Knirpse sich immer noch auf sich selbst konzentrierten und nun ausgelassen über ihre Lieblingssorten diskutierten, war für Lucius einfach zu viel. Dem Hausherren kullerten dicke Tränen aus den fest zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Nur Narzissa fand das alles andere als komisch.

„Lucius? Hat dieses Kind gerade unseren Sohn zu seinem Eigentum erklärt und Draco hat dem auch noch zugestimmt?"

„Offensichtlich.", der trocken eingeworfene Kommentar stammte nicht von dem Angesprochenen, sondern von dem Ziehvater eben jenen Kindes. Dieser ging auf die Beiden zu und sprach seinen Knirps an.

„Harry? Sieh mich an."

Da der Wicht immer noch nicht auf Severus reagierte, kniete er sich kurzer Hand vor diesem hin. Diese Aktion wurde sowohl von Narzissa, als auch von Lucius mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben quittiert, jedoch ignorierte der Schwarzhaarige dies und konzentrierte sich stattdessen weiterhin auf seinen Sohn, welcher ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

„Ich darf Draco behalten, oder Dada?"

„Draco ist keine Sache, Harry. Er gehört dir nicht."

Als Harry daraufhin einen Flunsch zog, fügte er noch etwas milder hinzu: „Ich denke aber das Draco gerne deine Freund sein würde. Möchtest du das denn, Harry?"

Daraufhin wurde er mit einem breiten Lächeln belohnt und augenblicklich wandte sich der Wirbelwind wieder seinem Lieblingsopfer zu. „Wir sind jetzt Freunde. Komm, lass uns spielen."

Mit diesen Worten packte er seinen verdatterten Spielkameraden und zog ihn bereits Richtung Tür, jedoch wurden die Jungs von Narzissas herrischer Stimme aufgehalten: „Wo wollt ihr zwei hin?"

Draco fasste sich als Erster wieder und meinte höflich: „Dürfen Harry und ich auf mein Zimmer gehen, Mutter?"

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf die Hexe. Vor allem Harry und Draco schwitzten Blut und Wasser. Dass sie zuerst zögerte machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Jedoch, als Lucius ihr mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung zu verstehen gab, willigte schließlich auch sie ein und so sprangen beide Kinder kichernd hinaus.

Nun war anscheinend für Severus der Moment gekommen zu zittern. Jener Moment, in dem es Ernst wurde. Denn Lucius, der sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte und eine kühle Maske zur Schau trug, fixierte Snape ebenso, wie seine Ehefrau.

Wo würde das nur hinführen?

Seufzend ergab sich Severus also seinem Schicksal und richtete sich elegant auf.

„Narzissa, Lucius, ihr fragt euch sicherlich, weswegen ich hier bin. Nun, ich-", es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass das Nachfolgende nicht einfach für den stolzen Slytherin war. Dennoch zwang er sich weiter zu sprechen: „Es geht um Harry. Ich … ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Das Ehepaar Malfoy hätte in diesem Augenblick nicht überraschter sein können. Trotzdem fuhr Severus ungehindert fort: „Ich benötige jemanden, der sich um meinen … um Harry kümmert. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ihr mir nichts schuldet. Dennoch möchte ich zu bedenken geben, dass es mir sehr viel bedeuten würde, wenn ihr euch seiner annehmen würdet."

Beide waren geschockt, wussten sie doch, wie schwer es Severus fiel um Hilfe zu bitten. Vor allem, wenn es um sein Privatleben ging. Dennoch war es an Narzissa, ihre Fassung als Erste wiederzuerlangen: „Sprich nicht in Rätseln. Aus welchem Grund sollten wir dir behilflich sein und was viel wichtiger ist: Wie lautet der Nachname dieses Kindes?"

Diesen Augenblick hatte Severus gefürchtet. Mehr als alles andere und doch war es unvermeidbar gewesen. Er hatte die stechenden Blicke der Blondine bereits seit ihrer Ankunft in dem Salon bemerkt. Sie hatte von seiner, nennen wir es mal unglücklichen Freundschaft zu Harrys Mutter gewusst und nur einem Unwissenden, wäre die Ähnlichkeit zwischen der rothaarigen Hexe und dem Kind verborgen geblieben.

Ihr geschultes Auge hingegen hatte erfasst, weswegen ihr sowohl diese extrem grünen Augen, als auch das Lächeln bekannt vorgekommen waren.

Nun also war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen. Severus Snape hatte sich viele Versionen zu Recht gelegt. So viele mögliche Antworten ausgedacht, jedoch hatte keine davon die Wahrheit beinhaltet – die Wahrheit seines Herzens.

Trotz dieser Tatsache, wurmte ihm Narzissas Verhalten gewaltig: „Dieses Kind, wie du ihn nennst hat einen Namen, Narzissa."

„Nun gut, dann eben Harry. Wie lautet Harrys Nachname, Severus?"

„Dumbledore möchte, dass ich in Hogwarts unterrichte. Ihr versteht sicherlich, dass ich Harry in dieser Zeit ausreichend versorgt wissen will."

Allmählich wurde Narzissa ungeduldig: „Der Nachname, Severus. Wie lautet sein Nachname?!"

Abermals seufzend fügte sich der baldige Tränkemeister: „Potter. Er heißt … Potter, Harry Potter."

KLIRR!

In die aufkommende Stille hinein, hörte Snape das Zersplittern von Lucius Teetasse überdeutlich. Das und seinen eigenen dröhnenden Herzschlag. Dabei umschlossen seine Finger automatisch den Zauberstab fester. Eine Geste, die er nicht nur mit Narzissa gemeinsam hatte.


	4. Chapter 4 - Weitreichende Entscheidungen

„_Potter. Er heißt … Potter, Harry Potter."_

Nachdem mit einem lauten Bersten Lucius Teetasse zu Bruch ging, hatte Severus gerade noch Zeit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, bevor er sich mit eben jenem von Narzissa konfrontiert sah. In diesem Moment ahnte er, dass all seine Hoffnungen auf einen guten Ausgang dieser Sache nur Wunschträume gewesen sein konnten, denn die Hexe trug, anstatt ihres ansonsten blasiert wirkenden Ausdrucks, eine geradezu mörderisch verzogene Fratze zur Schau.

„WAAAS?! Wie hast du ihn gerade genannt?!"

Mit wenigen Schritten und wehenden Röcken überbrückte die zornige Reinblüterin, den noch verbliebenden Abstand zwischen ihnen. So dass sich Severus schon nach kürzester Zeit dazu in der Lage sah, die feine Masserung ihres Stabes zu bewundern.

Eine zweifelhafte Ehre, seiner Meinung nach.

Doch weitaus beängstigender, als das funkensprühende Holz in ihren bleichen beringten Fingern, waren die zu Schlitzen verengten eisblauen Dolche in ihrem vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht.

Natürlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige ihre Reaktion nachvollziehen, denn gelinde ausgedrückt hatte ihre jahrelange Freundschaft gerade eine ziemliche Breitseite erhalten und das nicht nur in einer Hinsicht, denn Severus hatte nie auch nur mit einem Wörtchen erwähnt, dass sich sein Haushalt quasi über Nacht verdoppelt hatte. Trotzdem hatte er sich beinahe verzweifelt gewünscht, dass sich nur einmal in seinem Leben alles zum Guten wenden würde.

„Antworte!", keifte sie erneut und das Tränkegenie wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Trotzdem wäre er nur allzu gerne der Aufforderung Narzissas nach gekommen, allerdings konnte er das im Augenblick nicht. Schließlich saß der Schock einfach zu tief, um auch nur einen Pieps von sich zu geben.

Stattdessen erklang überraschenderweise Lucius gewohnt kühle Stimme: „Potter. Er hat ihn Potter genannt, Liebes."

„ . ? SEVERUS?!"

Hhm, das war wohl die Frage des Tages.

Der, in die Enge getriebene Zauberer versuchte ein betont neutrales Gesicht zu machen, während er gleichzeitig seine Chancen ab wägte, um halbwegs unbeschadet wieder aus Narzissas Reichweite zu kommen, weil auch nach reiflicher Überlegung, gab es an sich nur drei Möglichkeiten: a) Er bejahte, was zur Folge haben würde, dass weder er noch Harry den Tag überlebten. b) Er würde verneinen und alles als einen schlechten Scherz abtun. Es wäre vorstellbar, dass Narzissa ihm glaubte aber zwecks des erlittenen Schocks trotzdem ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen würde oder Möglichkeit c) … oh bei Merlin … ihm fiel keine dritte Möglichkeit ein … ER war verloren … definitiv.

Severus hatte gewusst, dass der Name Potter nur Ärger bedeutete aber dies überstieg selbst seine, wirklich ausgereifte Fantasie.

Was für ein Tag …

Man darf das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen.

Severus lie-… mochte Harry. Sehr sogar. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihn der kleine Quälgeist um vier Uhr morgens weckte und das nur um ihm zu erzählen, dass er seinen zerfledderten Teddy, mit dem treffenden Namen Meins, lieb hatte. Er mochte ihn auch dann, wenn dieser mit seinen klebrigen Händchen nach Severus Tasse griff, anstatt seinen Kakao zu trinken und ihm lieber nach einem Marmeladen verschmierten Intermezzo mit eben jenem Geschirr voller Inbrunst erklärte, dass Kräutertee einfach furchtbar schmecke. Doch vor allem mochte er der kleinen Racker, wenn dieser ihn mit großen beinahe flehenden Augen ansah und ihn darum bat, eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen.

In diesen Momenten fühlte sich Severus gebraucht und gelie-… gemocht. Ja, gemocht war der richtige Ausdruck …

Sein Harry, war ein lebhaftes Kind, mit dem Hang zu den seltsamsten Dingen. Ihn interessierten weder die regelmäßig eintreffenden teuren Spielsachen von McGonagall, noch die zum Glück nicht ganz so häufig ankommenden Süßigkeiten von Dumbledore. Dafür liebte er flauschige Dinge aller Art umso mehr. Schon allein aus diesem Grund, hatte es Severus nicht weiter gewundert, dass sein Kleiner dermaßen begeistert von Dracos Haaren gewesen war.

Nein, sie brauchten die Malfoys wirklich nicht. Harry und er hatten es bis hierhin geschafft und irgendwie würden sie auch für dieses (mal wieder von Dumbledore verursachte) Problem eine Lösung finden. Im Moment musste er es einfach nur schaffen, Harry möglichst unbeschadet wieder aus dem Herrenhaus zu bekommen.

Dies könnte sich zwar als schwierig erweisen, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sich mit zwei auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäben konfrontiert sah, dennoch würde er nichts unversucht lassen.

„DU! Du hast es gewagt, dieses … dieses KIND in unser Haus zu bringen?! Was hast du dir DABEI gedacht? Nicht auszudenken, in welche Gefahr du uns mit deinem ach so glorreichen Einfall bringst. Oh bei Merlin und Morgana! Severus! Wie konntest du nur?!"

Der Angebrüllte schielte mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin auf ihren zitternden Zauberstab. Nur versuchte er nun auch Lucius im Auge zu behalten und das dessen Verhalten mit jedem gezeterten Wort seiner Frau merkwürdiger wurde, sorgte nicht gerade für Severus ansteigende Zufriedenheit.

Zuerst hatte der hochgewachsene Zauberer noch mit lodernden Augen den Schwarzhaarigen fixiert, jedoch wandte er sich bald darauf mit nicht deutbarer Miene ab und schritt beinahe gemächlich zum Kamin. Dort steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und schenkte sich stattdessen ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Ungeachtet dessen, trank er es nicht, sondern starrte die bräunliche Flüssigkeit einfach nur abwartend an.

Während Severus sich also immer noch eine ziemlich blumige Schimpftirade von der Hausherrin anhören musste, konnte er so zur selben Zeit eine Unzahl der verschiedensten Gefühle über Lucius Gesicht huschen sehen.

Aber von einem Moment zum Nächsten, stürmte die aufgebrachte Narzissa plötzlich auf die Tür zu.

„Narzissa."

Jedoch wurde ihr Lauf jäh von Lucius beherrschter Stimme gestoppt.

Nur ein Wort und schon verharrte die Blondine mit einem weiteren hektischen Blick in Richtung Ausgang, mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

Dies alles geschah so schnell, dass Severus nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Fluchtplan zu perfektionieren, bevor sie sich langsam zu ihrem Mann und somit auch wieder zu ihm umwandte.

„Dieses Monster ist bei Draco, Lucius! Er hat sogar den dunklen Lord bezwungen! Ich muss einfach zu meinem Baby."

„Ich denke, wir sollten das Ganze gleich hier und jetzt beenden. Findest du nicht, meine Liebe?"

Ein verständnisloser Blick ihrerseits folgte. Severus jedoch verstand. Er wusste, dass Lucius einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.

„Lucius, bitte. Harry ist nur ein unschuldiges Kind."

„Sei still, Severus. Nimm es hin, wie der Mann, von dem ich einst geglaubt habe, ihn in dir zu entdecken."

Die kühle Malfoy Maske saß perfekt, als der Blonde katzengleich auf seinen ehemaligen Freund zu schritt. Dabei schwenkte er sein Glas elegant mit der linken Hand, während er mit der Rechten beinahe zärtlich über den silbernen Schlangenknauf seines Gehstockes strich.

„Ist dieser Bengel wirklich Potters Sohn?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, auf was Lucius hinaus wollte. Trotzdem nickte er ergeben mit seinem Kopf, während er alle möglichen Verteidigungszauber mental durch ging. Doch ein gezischtes: „Antworte mir.", brachte ihn völlig aus der Fassung.

Was hatte sein jahrelanger Freund nur vor?

„Das sagte ich bereits."

„Ich denke du verkennst den Ernst der Lage, Severus. Ich werde dich nun ein letztes Mal fragen: Ist dieser Junge wirklich Potters Sohn?"

Viele schneidende Antworten lagen dem Tränkemeister auf der Zunge, dennoch kam etwas gänzlich anderes über seine spröden Lippen: „James Potter mag sein Erzeuger sein, jedoch ist Harry mein Kind. Solltest du also nicht gewillt sein, ihn unter deinem Dach zu dulden, werde ich euch nicht länger belästigen. Nur um unserer alten Freundschaft willen, möchte ich anmerken, dass du nichts tun solltest, was du später bereuen könntest, Lucius."

„Severus, Severus, Severus. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es soweit kommen musste."

War es das? Das Ende?!

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde der Abstand zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern geringer und Severus Herz raste. Schweißperlen sammelten sich sowohl auf seiner Stirn, als auch in seinem Nacken und wie in Zeitlupe spürte er, wie sich die Tropfen Millimeter für Millimeter ihren Weg über seine klamme Haut bahnten, um schlussendlich am Kragen seiner Robe zu verweilen.

Es war nicht leicht zu zugeben. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich fürchtete …

Am Abend desselben ereignisreichen Tages und somit nur noch zwei Nächte von seiner Aufgabe in Hogwarts entfernt, saß das strenge und eigentlich Kinder hassende Oberhaupt der kleinen Familie Snape/Potter auf dem mit einfachen schwarzen Laken bezogenen Bett seines einzigen Sohnes und flüsterte mit hoher, verstellter Stimme: „Hätte ich doch ein Kind, so weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut und so schwarz, wie das Holz der Fensterahmen!"

Sobald dieser Satz zu Ende gesprochen war, legte er eine kunstvolle Pause ein, die seinem Sohn anscheinend zu lang erschien, denn die kleine Hand Harrys zupfte ungeduldig am Ärmel seines Vaters, während er mit funkelnden Augen in das bebilderte Märchenbuch in dessen Händen blickte.

„Weiter, Dada.", wisperte er dabei fast ehrfürchtig und Severus tat ihm diesen kleinen Gefallen nur allzu gerne: „Schon bald nachdem sie ihren Herzenswunsch das erste Mal laut ausgesprochen hatte, bekam die Königin ein kleines bezauberndes Mädchen, deren Haut so weiß war wie Schnee, mit Lippen so rot, wie Blut und Haaren schwarz wie Ebenholz. Dieses kleine Kind wurde fortan Schneewittchen genannt."

Mit einem Schmunzel beobachtete Severus Harrys Reaktion. Es war einfach zu goldig, wie sich dieser über die einfache Zeichnung lehnte und mit Hingabe über das Bild der schönen Königin strich.

„Doch als das Kind geboren wurde, starb die Königin und nachdem ein weiteres Jahr voller unverrichteter Dinge ins Land gezogen war, heiratete der König erneut."

„Aba Dada! Das is' blöd.", folgte dann auch gleich der erwartete Widerspruch Harrys. Natürlich hatte dieser das erschreckte Zusammenzucken seines neuen Spielkameraden bemerkt und wollte so, dass Severus die Handlung, wie schon viele Male zuvor abänderte. Jedoch gehörte der Tod nun einmal zu dieser Geschichte dazu und so fuhr der Erwachsene unbeirrt fort.

„Schneewittchen wurde älter und immer hübscher und als sie sieben Jahre alt wurde, war sie schöner als die neue Königin selbst. So kam es, dass als die Königin mit folgenden Worten vor ihrem Spiegel stand: Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?

Dieser voller Inbrunst antwortete: Frau Königin, ihr seid die Schönste hier aber Schneewittchen ist noch tausend Mal schöner, als ihr!"

„War sie wirklich so schön?", ertönte dann auch schon wieder Harrys vor Aufregung piepsige Stimme. Severus bejahte dies lächelnd und zum ersten Mal seit Draco hier war, meldete sich auch dieser zu Wort: „Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich meine eigene Prinzessin haben."

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte schon etwas entgegnen, doch so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, als Harry sich theatralisch an die Brust fasste und mit breitem Grinsen verkündete: „Nein, wirst du nicht."

Verblüfft über die Unhöflichkeit seines Kindes, zog Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Harry, das war nicht nett. Entschuldige dich sofort."

Mit zerknirschtem Mienchen wandte dieser sich wieder um: „Aber Dada. Draci kann doch kein Schneewitty haben."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Na, das is' doch ganz einfach: Draci is' meins. Also is' er meine Prinzessin!"

Severus war sprachlos.

Diese Logik musste man erst mal verstehen. Zum Glück war Narzissa nicht hier, denn sie würde dem Ganzen wahrscheinlich auf das Heftigste widersprechen.

Dies wollte auch der baldige Lehrer tun, jedoch hielt ihn Dracos zufriedene Miene und dessen kleines gehauchtes „Okay." auf.

KINDER!

So ging es noch viele Male hin und her, bis der Abschluss der Geschichte vorgetragen war und mit den Worten: „Glücklich bis an ihr Ende.", endete. Danach konnte Severus das Buch zusammen klappen, die Decke über die beiden schläfrig blinzelnden Jungs ziehen und mit zufriedener Miene flüstern: „Gute Nacht, Jungs."

„Nacht, Dada."

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Severus."

Glücklich und geschafft ging der Schwarzhaarige danach zur Tür, um das Licht zu löschen aber einer Eingebung folgend, wandte er sich noch einmal um. Und das Bild welches sich ihm bot, würde er wohl nie vergessen.

Sein kleiner Wirbelwind hatte die dünnen Ärmchen besitzergreifend um die Mitte des Malfoy Erbens geschlungen, während dessen blonder Schopf unter all den schwarzen Haaren kaum noch auszumachen war.

Kinder …


End file.
